


Sage

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [17]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What she wants isn't necessarily what she's got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sage

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "sage".

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and time thyme.  
Remember me to one who lives there  
For once he was a true love of mine._

Or perhaps that isn't the sort of sage you mean. It's just the first thing I thought of. I miss Simon and Garfunkel sometimes. Caprican music is very different.

I imagine you mean the other sort of sage, though. The wise man or woman who provides inspiration and knowledge when you need it most. The one who spouts arcane prophecies that seem impossible, but come true anyway.

I've had enough of sages and prophecies to last a lifetime. Perhaps my own. The "dying leader who will not reach Earth" haunts my dreams more than anything the Cylons could or will do. It doesn't seem fair that I will come so close and never see my home again.

Maybe that's why I keep turning to the Chamalla to ease the symptoms of my cancer. It helps me forget or block out that prediction. When I'm drugged, I can convince myself that it's not true, or that I will find some way to escape this prophecy. I want to see my home planet again. I don't care if it's the past or the distant future from when I lived there.

The sages say I never will. You'll forgive me if I'd rather not believe them.


End file.
